Forgive Me
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Sequel to The Love of a Friend. What does Goten feel about the situation he's in?


Disclaimer: Do u really think that I own them?

Summary: this is the sequel thing to The Love of a Friend, Goten's view now.

Notes: Wow, I wonder. These ----- are for scene change! _Words like this_ are for thinking! And the things like _:these:_ are for mental communication!

Author: Yay, I found this among my stack of papers and decide, why not? Goten should have a turn to tell his side of things. U should read the first one though before u read this or it might not make sense. Enjoy!

Feedback: I'd luv it if u would.

----------

The pain was immense, it felt as though I couldn't breath and then nothing. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, no matter how deserving. It was as though my worst nightmares were becoming my reality and they truly were.

I searched for him that day, I really did. It was my fault what he did to himself in the end.

I knew it was my fault and I ask myself everyday. _Why?_

How could anyone do that to the person they love? I'm a heartless monster, he came to me in my time of need to comfort me and I threw it in his face.

My lavender prince, my Trunks. I feel remorse for what I did to you and it's eating me alive.

The day you left me will forever be burned into my mind, it constantly torments me, by day and by night. I can't escape.

Even in my dreams you haunt me, the darkness holds no refuge. Yet even with this fact sleep claims my weary mind and I remember.

----------

All was silent as I woke, for some reason I felt relaxed and warm. My mind was slowly waking as I snuggled closer to the source of the warmth I so loved.

_Warmth?_

Awareness came back to me suddenly and my eyes shot open in alarm. _Where am I?_

I hefted myself up and looked around the room. _Capsule Corp, what the heck am I doing here? I wonder where Trunks is._ I frowned

I glanced down at the warmth I had been lying on and froze in horror.

Trunks, my best friend, my secret love was beneath me. _Naked_.

"No, please don't let this be happening." I whimpered as I quickly fell off his body and onto the floor.

_I raped him. I got drunk last night and raped him. _I shook my head, trying to get the images out of my mind.

"I-I have to get out of here." I thought desperately.

I stood shakily and looked at myself in disgust, noticing my lack of clothing. I turned to the floor where our clothes were strewn about and gathered my possessions. I dressed silently and strode to the door.

"Trunks, I'm so sorry." I whispered, glancing one more time at the angel sleeping peacefully on the couch.

I shook my head sadly and left. _I can't believe this is happening. He'll hate me forever and then he won't want to talk to me ever again._

"I'm so stupid!" I hit my fist angrily against my head.

I found myself flying, I didn't have a clue where exactly.

_Why don't you just fly off a cliff and make Trunks' job easier?_ A little voice mocked.

"That would probably be better for everyone." I mused.

I landed and glanced at my surroundings. I laughed grimly. Our training grounds.

"So many memories." I said silently.

I sat myself beneath a strong oak and leaned my head against the trunk. _Why? Why did this happen?_

"Damn you Paris, if you hadn't left me in such a mess this wouldn't have happened." I growled.

I thought back to my ex and frowned. _She dumped me._ I thought, feeling betrayed.

"Why did all this have to happen to me?" I groaned.

I looked down to the ground and played with a blade of grass. I sighed and something brushed against my thigh.

"What the?" I said curiously.

I looked down and screamed in shock.

A tail was wrapped around my leg. _I have a tail?!_ I panicked.

I curiously petted the furry appendage once I had calmed down enough and purred at the sensation it caused.

"I wonder if Trunks has one too."

I brought my knees up to my chest and buried my head in my arms as the mention of his name brought back the memories. _This is just too horrible._

I almost pissed my pants when I sensed Trunks coming in my direction but took a deep breath and calmed myself for his arrival. He landed and remained silent.

_Probably thinks I haven't sensed him._ I chuckled dryly to myself.

I remained in my position until finally he broke the silence.

"Goten." He said gently.

My head jerked up in shock. _Shit,_ _how did he get so close?_ I pushed away from the tree, not wanting to be able to touch him.

He remained silent and my breath hitched, he looked so innocent and vulnerable.

"Trunks." I managed to gasp.

He smiled slightly and lowered his head. "Goten, we need to talk." He said softly.

I bit my lip and nodded. _I hate those words so much right now._ I thought grimly.

"I see you got your tail back." He said casually.

_Oh yeah Trunks, great way to start a conversation._ I rolled my eyes mentally.

I looked back in embarrassment at my twitching tail and nodded.

"I don't remember when it came back or how." I said truthfully.

He seemed to think this over, the whisper of a smile on his face.

"So you remember nothing." He pointed out.

_No but I saw enough to sum it up._ I frowned.

"I'm so sorry Trunks." I broke down.

I couldn't stop the tears that I had been holding in for so long and I began sobbing, I felt a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"Sorry for what?" Trunks asked.

I clenched my teeth in anger and tensed. _Don't try playing innocent to save my feelings Trunks, I deserve everything you throw at me_.

"Don't play stupid Trunks. I found us, _together_, when I woke up this morning." I said darkly, hating myself for doing it in the first place.

"That's true." He nodded.

_He's so calm._ I thought distractedly.

"I don't know what happened exactly but I need to know." I demanded, already dreading the answer.

"You were drunk and showed up on my doorstep." He replied.

"Paris dumped me." I sighed.

"So you said." He agreed.

_How much exactly did I tell him? _

"Then what happened?" I winced, silently pleading that I had been wrong in my assumption.

"We, um…had sex." He said nervously.

"Shit!" I snarled.

_I knew it! I'm such a bastard to him, how can he stand being near me after that? _I felt like crying again.

"Goten, I don't blame you. I understand that you were drunk and the full moon wasn't exactly helping either." He tried to reassure me.

_Sorry Trunks, not this time, I will take responsibility for my actions._ I growled to myself._ I should kill myself now._

"No Trunks, I raped you!" I snapped angrily.

A shocked expression flickered across his face and his hand rose to his throat. I grew alarmed and looked at him, worry evident in my expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He smiled shakily. "Nothing." He assured, waving his hand dismissively.

"Bull." I growled. _I know I did something else to him._

I grabbed his hand and roughly pushed it away from his collar.

_Why is he wearing this thing? He must be hiding something from me, but what?_

 I raised an eyebrow at his turtle neck and peeled the material away from his skin, revealing teeth marks on his pale skin. I snatched my hand away quickly in fear.

"D-did I do that?" I gasped.

"Yes." He sighed reluctantly.

"What does it mean?" I asked softly, feeling my gut clench in fear.

He chuckled lightly and smiled grimly. "It's a one sided bond, you marked me and now we have a weak bond between us." He shrugged as though it were nothing.

_So now I've cursed him, he'll never be able to forgive me now. _I thought sadly.

"You don't have to pity me Goten." He said angrily.

I began to protest but then realized that no matter what I wouldn't be able to explain myself.

"What have I done?" I whispered in shame.

"Goten knock it off! I don't want you blaming yourself and getting depressed because it affects me too!" Trunks yelled angrily.

"How can you be so calm about this?" I managed to croak.

"Because I don't care! I wanted it Goten and I don't regret it!" He suddenly exploded.

I froze as his words hit me. _Could_ _it be true, does he really love me? _ 

I looked to him, wishing it were true, his eyes had widened in a mix of surprise and fear as he made his revelation.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

He sighed and rubbed his head tiredly. "Goten, I love you and I will no matter what happens." He said, almost defiantly.

My anger rose and I mentally berated myself. _How could I be so stupid?!_ The entire time I had been feared these feelings inside me and Trunks had been feeling the same thing. I could have spent so much more time with my best friend instead of hiding behind Paris.

Suddenly Trunks leaped to his feet angrily, glaring at me with hurt eyes.

"You know, I don't need your crap! You can either accept me or not, but either way you have to deal with it because _you_ bonded with _me_, and I'm stuck with you now!" He screamed in rage.

My mind froze and I made no reply to his anger. I forced my self to move toward him, to hold him back but he turned and flew away from my reach, not seeing my outstretched hand. I snarled angrily at his retreating figure and slammed my fist into the ground.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me now?" I whispered.

My tears blurred my vision and I didn't see the figure behind me, the only thing I felt was the blow dealt to my neck that pulled me into darkness.

----------

I sigh to myself, has it already been a month? It seems like longer since I've seen him. I can only watch my Trunks from afar now in threat of my life.

I would have tried to go after Trunks that day but I was stopped from doing so. It seemed that in his distress Trunks had unknowingly been projecting his feelings to those closely linked to him.

It shouldn't have been a big surprise when Vegeta reacted the way he had but I was still a little shocked at what he did next.

He had suddenly powered up, pulling me back to consciousness, all the while gripping my neck. His eyes were flaming and I was truly afraid of him. He had then proceeded in kicking my ass and threatening my life if I even looked at his son.

I didn't take his words lightly and attempted to continue my life as it was before, except one important thing was missing. _Trunks_.

It's taxing trying to avoid him and pretend as though nothing happened between us, especially since his emotions are a constant reminder of what I'm being denied.

I didn't think that the half bond would run that deep but I have been proved wrong, everyday that I'm burdened with Trunks' sadness that fact is proved.

It seems that today is one of his bad days, this entire month has been like that so it comes as no surprise to find him depressed.

_I wish I could be with you and make the pain go away_. I sigh.

Suddenly there's a sharp pain in my wrists and Trunks' ki starts to flicker weakly.

"What's going on?" I wonder aloud.

I step outside and look in the direction of Capsule Corp. _This can't be good, something bad is happening to Trunks._

"Fuck Vegeta." I growl as I take air.

I begin to fly quickly toward Trunks' location when I hear a whisper in my mind.

_:I love you Goten.:_

"What?" I gasp and totter in the air.

I wait a few moments in case I'll hear something else but my little "experiment" is cut short as a wave of pain washes over me.

"No!" A scream is torn past my lips.

I can't feel, I can't see, I can't breath. All I know is the foreboding darkness.

"Trunks." I whisper weakly, I know it has something to do with him.

At his name the pain stops and I fall weakly to the ground. Numb. That's the only way to describe it, my mind went numb and I tried to understand what happened. Trunks. _What happened to him? I can't feel him!_

"Please no." I moaned.

I couldn't sense his energy, couldn't feel anything and that could only mean he was dead.

"_No!_"I hissed through clenched teeth, I refuse to believe that.

I stumbled to my feet and dragged myself the rest of the way to Capsule Corp. Still no sign of him and my fears were rising.

"Trunks?" I called hopefully.

No answer, but that didn't matter, I let myself in hurriedly and rushed to his room where he should be.

_Please Trunks, wait for me before you do anything stupid._ I thought desperately.

I rushed to his door and threw it open, desperately scanning the room for and sign of him. My gaze stopped on the pool of blood flooding the floor and I backed away from the still form on the bed.

"N-no." I choked.

I could feel myself trembling but I couldn't stop as I ran from his death. As I escaped the house Bulma came and I sobbed as I pushed past her in my desperate attempt at escape.

"Goten!" She called after me, but I ignored her and continued.

My feet brought me to the woods and that's when my strength left me. I fell to my knees and sobbed while I powered up in pain.

"_No Trunks_!" I screamed.

Heat surrounded me and I laughed. The laughter sounded harsh as it poured from my throat but I could not stop.

"Goten no!" A voice called.

I turned and grinned as I saw my father and Vegeta flying toward me. I smiled at them and screamed, flaring my power as high as it could go and then farther.

The burning was to a point of pleasure and I closed my eyes, letting everything go. Rough hands grabbed my burning body but I was oblivious, already being pulled into darkness.

_Soon love, I'll be with you soon_.

----------

"Goten, wake up." A voice whispered above me.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked up.

"Huh?" I looked around in a sleepy haze.

"Come on koi, you promised we would go to the lake." The voice persisted.

"I'm awake Trunks, we'll go right now." I groaned as I sat up.

Trunks smiled and ruffled my hair playfully. I could only smile in joy as I wrap my arms tightly around my prince, afraid of losing him. Trunks only laughed and leaned against me.

It's been a year since that fateful day but we're finally happy. True, Trunks was dead and I almost followed, but everything was for the better after I made my wish on the dragonballs.

It was the best day of my life when my Trunks appeared before me after the wish. He had been confused at first by my admission of love but then he had been joyous and forgave me for any pain I had caused him.

I still feel remorse though and I can not forgive myself. Remorse for pushing him toward death, for making him feel unloved.

I sigh and nuzzle Trunks' hair, breathing in his scent. _Beautiful_.

"Mm, what's wrong koi?" Trunks murmured.

He looked up, his blue eyes questioning. I smiled at his innocent expression but remained silent.

_:Goten?: _He frowned worriedly.

_:Nothing koi, just thinking.: _I assured.

"You had that dream again." He accused.

"It's not really a dream, more of a memory." I pointed out.

Trunks punched me lightly. "I said to forget it. It wasn't your fault and I forgive you." He frowned.

"I know." I sighed.

"Please Goten, try to forget, it hurts when you think of that." Trunks said sadly.

"I'm sorry Trunks, I never meant to hurt you." I said quickly.

" S'kay, I don't blame you. If anyone I blame my father for threatening you." Trunks said.

Goten nodded and cuddled Trunks close to his body._ I'm so happy he can love me despite everything._

"Are you better now?" Trunks chirped.

"Yeah, let's go." I nodded.

Trunks grinned and hefted himself to his feet. He turned and reached for my hand.

I paused for a moment and smiled silently, this was more than I could have ever dreamed of, Trunks was my life and he was the only link I had to happiness.

I took his extended hand and smiled at him.

_I will follow you to the ends of the earth Trunks._

            -owari-

Author: :_sniff_: Wasn't that nice. I couldn't leave Trunks dead, I had to make them happy! I think it went kinda fast in the beginning though. But review if u liked it, if u didn't you can still review! Thank you!


End file.
